


Crossing Boundaries

by thiccalicc



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiccalicc/pseuds/thiccalicc
Summary: Therese has finally finished her Doctorate degree and lands her dream job at a University. Her perfect job becomes much more complicated when she meets her boss, Dr. Carol Aird, and finds herself consumed with desire for the woman she knows she can't—or shouldn't—have.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written, and this plot is very close to my heart. Please please please leave comments and insight! <3

_Shit!_ Therese set her alarm for 6:00AM knowing that she would spend thirty minutes pulling herself out of an anxiety-induced sleep and still have enough time to calmly get ready, but she turned it off in a tired daze and only woke after the sun peered through her grey curtains. It was 7:58AM, and she was late. _Shit shit shit!_ She threw off her blanket, jumped out of bed, and sprinted to the bathroom, hitting the side of her left kneecap against the door frame. _Great, that’s gonna bruise. Shit._

She took a quick body shower knowing that her hair still had another good day before it needed to be washed; thank God she washed it on Thursday, or she would have had greasy hair on her first day. She slipped into a black high-waisted skirt that reached just above her knees while she stepped into her black heels, put on a white button-down shirt and tucked it into her skirt. She threw her hair into a slicked back ponytail, allowing her rosy cheek bones to be on full display, and put on her black, square framed glasses—something to hide behind. She grabbed a banana from her kitchen counter, pulled her keys out of the bowl on her entry table, grabbed her messenger bag from its hook by the door, and ran out the door. _8:37AM, shit._

The campus was beautiful in mid-August. The temperature began to cool after the July heat and rested somewhere in the 70s. Trees grew into canopies along each walkway, creating a roof that only let sunlight trickle in between the leaves. The grass was freshly cut, and new flowers were planted in flowerbeds tucked beside buildings and bike racks. It was quiet, seeing as students were not due to begin classes until the following week. Therese used the few minute walk through campus to calm down from her hectic morning and prepare for her first day. She saw the library over to her left, and she took one more long, deep breath before she walked in the automatic doors.

The walls were painted a muted green and were covered in bulletin boards showcasing new releases from the library and student activities. Computer desks were in rows in the middle of the first floor, and book shelves surrounded them. It smelled familiar, but then again, Therese had spent most of her years in graduate school buried deep in a book in the library. It was comforting, the stories printed on the pages taking shape around her as the earthy, almost stale scent of old books enveloped her. A smile crept across Therese’s face as a woman opened the door of the Academic Resource Center and began to saunter toward her. She was tall, her legs making up much of her height, although her black heels gave her a generous three inches more. Her blonde hair cascaded around her face in soft curls falling just below her shoulders, and her lips were stained with a crimson red lipstick. Her jawline was sharp, and it complemented her defined cheek bones that were flushed with a light shade of pink. She was the pinnacle of beauty, and anyone that saw her knew it. Therese was stunned.

“Dr. Belevit, welcome!” The woman reached out both of her hands to shake Therese’s, and she held Therese’s right hand in between both of hers. Therese looked down at her hands being caressed by Dr. Aird to make sure she wasn’t daydreaming. “What a pleasure it is to finally meet you. I am so glad you’re here.”

Therese felt her cheeks get hot. “I am excited to be here, Dr. Aird. What an honor—”

“Please, call me Carol. I may be the boss around here, but I don’t care for the title.” She flashed a smile at Therese, her white teeth contrasting against her dark lipstick. “Come, I’ll show you around.”

Carol walked ahead of Therese, allowing her perfume to trail behind her. Therese was intoxicated by the smell, a warm scent with floral notes that made her head spin. Carol occasionally looked behind her to make sure Therese was still following as she gave her a tour of the center. It was newly renovated, and Carol had overseen the project. She pointed out where the advisers’ desks were, the front desk staff area, and the various couches and chairs gathered around tables for students to work. _The students won’t concentrate if they have you to look at._ Carol stopped at the end of a hallway, and Therese was so mesmerized by the woman in front of her that she almost ran into her.

“My office is to our left, and yours is to our right.” She winked at Therese before guiding her into her new space, and Therese couldn’t help but notice that Carol couldn’t really wink. She drank in the gesture anyway.

“I hope you like natural light. I made sure that we included a large window, but there is a shade you are welcome to draw if you’d like.”

“The window is perfect,” she smiled at the woman and was proud that she managed to choke out coherent words. “This desk is beautiful. Is it cherry?”

“Yes, good eye. I wanted it to be sturdy but beautiful.” Carol’s hand slid across its clean surface.

Therese was taking it all in—the desk, the light, the woman sitting on the edge of the desk, her long legs crossed and hanging off to the side.

“Go on, sit at your desk, Dr. Belevit.”

“Please, call me Therese.”

“You got it, Therese.” She smirked and watched Therese sink into her leather chair. Therese’s skirt raised to her mid-thigh, which she nervously tried to pull back down, and Carol allowed herself to examine Therese for a moment. The air in the room was thick as they looked at each other, and Therese was incredibly nervous. Carol’s eyes were blue, misted with a hint of green that made them darker. Therese was glad she wore her glasses as armor against Carol’s penetrating gaze. Carol held her eye contact with Therese for a moment before allowing her eyes to wander to her legs, and they stopped at her knee.

“Hit your knee?” Carol teased as she noticed the blue and green bruise forming on Therese’s kneecap.

“Crazy morning.” Therese flushed with embarrassment.

Carol drank in Therese once more, allowing herself to indulge a little and let her mind wander back to Therese’s thighs. She wanted to spread them apart. She knew better, though; Carol needed to be careful, because she knew then, after her thoughts ran straight between this young woman’s legs, that Therese was the kind of woman that could unravel her. She had to maintain her professional boundaries, so Carol shook her thoughts away as she walked toward the glass door and stopped in the doorframe.

“Come see me once you’re settled in, Therese.”


	2. Chapter 2

Therese could see Carol through her glass door. It wasn’t her intention, but Carol had designed the offices in a way that Therese could see Carol any time she simply looked up from her desktop. Carol was on the phone, probably talking to a professor in the English department or someone in the library. Therese had unpacked her things, gotten her email set up, and arranged her desk to her liking, but she was terrified of going in Carol’s office. Carol’s tone scared Therese, as if she was being called to the Principal’s office at school to be punished. She settled on watching her through the glass for a few moments. As Carol’s hands waved in the air mid-conversation, Therese studied every vein on them, how slender her fingers were, and how there was no ring on her left hand. Therese had never been with a woman before—she had only fantasized about doing so—but she wanted so desperately to feel those gentle yet strong hands on her skin. Her thoughts were cut short as she saw Carol summoning Therese into her office with her pointer finger. Therese quickly stood up, smoothed her skirt, and walked across the hall. Just before opening the door, she read on a plaque just outside of the office, “Dr. Carol Aird, Academic Resource Center Director”. Therese admired her power as she bit her lip to halt her grin.

“All settled in, Therese?” Carol motioned for Therese to sit down in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

“Yes, the office is lovely.”

“Terrific. Now, let’s get down to business, shall we?” Carol looked down at the notepad in front of her that laid out what she and Therese needed to discuss. Therese noticed that Carol was acting colder toward her than she did in their initial greeting, almost as if something had changed in their brief time of knowing each other. She was disappointed and wanted to ask what was wrong, but she didn’t want to act out of turn.

“Sure,” was all Therese could muster.

“As you know, considering our conversations through the hiring process, I am the Director of the Academic Resource Center. Essentially, we are a one-stop-shop for our college students to receive academic resources such as tutoring and course advising. You, as my Assistant Director, will be helping me oversee the processes and staff.”

“Of course.” Although Therese was confused that Carol was more distant, she had to admit that she was aroused by Carol being so matter of fact and in charge.

“You and I will be working closely together, as I’m sure you guessed. Our offices are so close because I anticipated that we would need to collaborate and communicate frequently. Other than our day to day communication, we will be meeting with our staff once a week, and you and I will be meeting with library staff biweekly. Is that okay?” Carol asked the question sternly, insinuating that Therese didn’t have a choice.

“Yes, sure.” Clearly something was wrong, but Therese didn’t want to ask. Had she upset Carol in some way? She admired Carol so much and was attracted to her like moths to a flame—she didn’t want to close the gap in any way.

As their meeting began to draw to a close, Therese realized that Carol hadn’t looked her in the eye once, which was strange given their intimate eye contact just an hour before.

“Any other questions?”

“Did I upset you in any way? I probably shouldn’t ask, but—”

“No, you didn’t upset me,” Carol snapped as she looked sternly into Therese’s eyes. Therese immediately looked down at her bruised knee to distract her from the tears pooling in her eyes, and Carol realized her mistake. She snapped too quickly, and she was worried that she had given her attraction to Therese away. Clearly Therese’s presence and energy affected Carol, but she had to hide it better than that. Boundaries, Carol. Boundaries.

“I’m sorry, Therese. I shouldn’t have snapped.” Therese met her regretful gaze and felt better hearing her apology. “I have been so overwhelmed with all of these changes, you know,” Carol explained as she reached across her desk to put her hand on top of Therese’s. The contact made Therese ache with affection and desire. Carol smiled when she saw that Therese quickly forgave her, and the places where their skin touched burned with desire.

“Let’s go for a drink,” Carol said as she stood up and grabbed her purse from under her desk. Obviously she wanted to be professional, but grabbing a drink with a coworker was a normal thing, Carol reassured herself. “My treat.” Carol winked again, her awful wink, but Therese practically melted into the floor.

They walked side by side through the campus and reached Carol’s white Range Rover in the reserved parking lot. Therese opened the car door and slipped into the front seat as Carol’s perfume absorbed her once more. She was nervous being so close to this woman, and watching her hands slide over the steering wheel made her dizzy with desire. Carol was the most sensual person she had ever encountered, and she wasn’t even trying. She exuded sex, and Therese secretly and shamefully hoped she exuded the same overwhelming sex to Carol. Although she knew nothing would happen between them, she let her thoughts run wild during their drive.

The bar was tucked deep into the college town, a spot called Underwood that many faculty members frequented—apparently it was undiscovered by students, so Carol liked to sneak away from campus for happy hour every so often. The windows had shutters covering them, forbidding any light enter besides the slivers that snuck in through the slats. It was dark despite the pendant lights above each booth, and the darkness allowed for the seduction of night to mask the rationale that is ruined by daylight.

“I’ll have a shot of vodka, chilled, with lemon, please,” Carol politely asked the waiter before looking at Therese.

“I’ll have the same.”

“A vodka woman.” She smirked at Therese, surprised.

“It provides the buzz without the hangover,” Therese replied proudly with her mature knowledge. Carol may have referred to her as a woman, but she wanted to live up to Carol’s high standards of her. Therese may be young and a little shy, but she wanted to be close to Carol and would do whatever she needed to achieve it.

Two hours and 4 shots of vodka per woman later, they were both heavily buzzed with hazy eyes. Therese always caps herself at three drinks, but something about being with Carol made her push her own boundaries and take the risk of being vulnerable.

“How are you not married?” Therese asked, unashamed. Carol could read into that question however she liked.

Carol paused for a moment and looked into Therese’s eyes, clearly amused and a little surprised at her forwardness. “I was. Divorced now. He was a dick.” Carol let her guard down a little to match Therese’s intimate question.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Carol shared a half smile before sipping from her shot glass. “And you, Therese. Anyone special in your life?”

“Not particularly. I have been so focused on getting my career started, I haven’t really had the energy to date. I wouldn’t be opposed if someone were interested, though.” Therese looked longingly into Carol’s eyes. Carol looked back, her eyes growing a bit darker, and she understood Therese’s intention behind her response. She had seen Therese examining her through her office door, seen the nervousness escape from the young woman despite how hard she tried to conceal it. She knew the effect she had on women. It had happened so many times before, but she never gave into it. But with Therese it was different; she wanted her affection, her desire, and she wanted to reciprocate it. Their gaze became hot, loaded with words that did not need to be spoken because their eyes had spoken volumes.  

“And you, Dr. Aird?” Therese knew Carol liked to be called by her first name, but she wanted her to know that she was in charge. She would yield to Carol in a heartbeat, all she had to do was ask.

Carol looked at Therese with a smile on her face, impressed with how daringly forward she became with liquor. Carol loved a naughty woman. But she didn’t want to hurt the girl, didn’t want to ruin their professional relationship, didn’t want to be reprimanded by the University and lose her job. She avoided Therese’s question. “What a strange girl you are.”

“Why?”

Carol paused, enamored with the beautiful young woman sitting across from her, leaning forward slightly to close the gap between them. She wanted to grab the young woman, take off her glasses and stare into her green eyes before brushing her bottom lip with her thumb, a gesture of affection and passion. But she couldn’t—or, at least, she couldn’t yet. She shook her head, showing Therese she didn’t quite know what she meant to say.

“Flung out of space.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, clearly this is a bit of a slow burn, but I hope this chapter was worth the read! I promise I have so many things ahead. What did you think? Did it make sense? How was it? Please let me know!! Your comments are what let me know I should keep writing. xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make two conversations happen simultaneously followed by the two women meeting together after their separate conversations. Hopefully it works!

“Are you hungover?” Therese handed Danny a glass of ice water and sat next to him on her couch.

“Jesus, what the hell happened last night?”

“You called me saying you were drunk and were standing outside my door. You’re welcome.” She got up to get her coffee from the kitchen counter.

“Sorry Terry, thanks for letting me crash here. Don’t you have work today?” He rubbed his eyes and took a gulp from the water glass. Danny was Therese’s best friend, and she was happy to help him when he needed her.

“Yeah, I’m going to leave in a half hour or so.” She took a couple of sips from her mug.

“How’s the new job? Do you like it?” He sat up on the couch, eager to hear about her new experience.

“It’s good.” Therese avoided his eye contact.

Danny looked at her inquisitively, waiting for her to say more. “It’s good? That’s it?”

  
Therese needed to talk to someone about Carol, and she knew Danny was the person she could trust without being judged. She loved him for that. “Ugh, Danny, it’s my fucking boss.”

“Okay, what about her? Carol, right?”

“Yes, Carol. I can’t figure her out. We are together all the time, running from meeting to meeting and discussing the center, and when we aren’t together we stare at each other from our offices. But sometimes she’s so cold toward me, and other times it’s like I’m the only person in the world.”

“…Okay?” He was trying to put the pieces together.

“I think I have, like, feelings for her or something, I don’t know.” She buried her face in her hands, defeated. Once she said it out loud, she knew she couldn’t deny her feelings anymore.

“Holy shit. You have feelings for your boss!” He was grinning, excited that he would be able to mess with her.

“It’s not a joke! I’m being serious. And I think, sometimes, I don’t know, it’s like she likes me too.”

  
“What do you mean?” Danny took another gulp of his water as he tried to shake off his headache.

“The way she looks at me, Danny. And the chemistry between us. I can’t explain it. We have this energy that is so loaded with affection and desire and all of that crap.” She was embarrassed to be saying it out loud.

“So she wants you, too?”

“I don’t know! I can’t figure it out. She’s so hot and cold, it gives me whiplash. Every time I feel like we are on the same page, she withdraws and acts like I don’t exist. But then when she looks at me like she does, I cave in.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I have no fucking idea.” She slumped into her seat and propped her head against her hand. “I feel like I should just keep distance between us, you know? It is too much to handle sometimes, all of this back and forth.”

“That makes sense.” Danny sighed, unable to find a solution to make things better. “Maybe there will come a time where you’ll be able to figure it out, you know? Like, settle it once and for all. Either she’s into you or she’s not. And then you go from there.”

“I hope so.”

  
“Do you want her to be into you? That makes it a lot more complicated for your job. I’m sure there’s rules against that.”

“I know there are rules. I think that’s what is making her hold back. But I want her, Danny. Like, it’s bad.”

“Shit. Terry’s got a girl crush.” He grinned again, knowing he lightened the tension in the room.

“Oh god.” Therese said loudly, understanding the gravity of her feelings. She wanted Carol with every bone in her body, and the frustration that came with not being able to have her made her want it even more.

 

 ---

 

“Hello, Dr. Aird,” Abby sauntered into Carol’s office at 8am holding two coffee cups.

“Please tell me there is vodka in that cup.” Carol looked up from her computer and reached for her share.

“Unfortunately, it’s just coffee, but I can spike it if you want.” Abby sat down in one of the chairs across from Carol’s desk as she smiled at her friend.

Carol took a sip of her coffee and hummed with pleasure at the flavor. “Thank you.” She smiled at Abby with gratitude for the caffeine.

“Your work day hasn’t even started yet and you already look spent. What’s wrong?” Abby spoke matter of factly. She knew Carol like the back of her hand, and she was going to make her talk about it.

“Work. The usual shit.”

  
“I thought it was going well. It’s not?” Abby looked up from her coffee.

“It is going well. I’ve gotten so much praise from the President of the University and from so many faculty. The students are pouring in and love the new space…” she trailed off.

“…Okay? So what’s wrong?”

“Therese.” She looked up into Abby’s eyes and waited for her reaction.

  
“Your Assistant Director? Oh god, Carol. I knew it.”

  
“You did not know it!” She sat back in her chair and threw her hands in the air.

“How could I not? She’s fucking beautiful, exactly your type with the dark hair and glasses. You’re with her all the time, and you can’t have her!” Abby knew she was right, and Carol wouldn’t want to admit it. She sat proudly in her chair and took a confident sip of her coffee.

“I know I can’t have her, that’s the whole fucking problem.” Carol put her head in her hands and sighed.

“Well…” Abby could see how torn Carol was about Therese, and she wanted to help. “It’s not so bad if no one knows…”

  
“And how would that work? I don’t know what I want from the girl, she’s young and naïve and just starting her career. If we got caught we would both lose our jobs.” Carol looked into Abby’s eyes with desperation, hoping that she would make her feel better, even a little bit.

“You’re rushing ahead of yourself. You don’t even know if she’s interested, you don’t have to think about your jobs yet… Is she interested?” Abby raised an eyebrow and smirked, amused with herself and with the situation.

  
“Oh god, yes. The way she looks at me is like she wants to ravish me.” Carol was proud of her intuitive nature. She could sense how people felt about her, good or bad, and she could especially tell when a woman wanted her.

“Do you give her the same looks?” Abby prodded.

“Maybe.” Carol teased.

“Well, shit, Carol! The poor girl is probably just as confused as you are!”

“Ugh, I know. I am so confused! We have this chemistry, you know? It’s palpable. And sometimes I let myself get too carried away with it, so I pull back.”

  
“Pull back how?”

“I don’t know, Abby. I try to keep our contact limited, which is hard since we are together all the fucking time. I just try not to talk to her too much, try not to get too close. I can’t fuck up my job.”

“I know you’re a mess when you swear every two seconds.” Abby smiled knowing Carol would let out a laugh.

There was silence between them as they both sat with the situation at hand. Abby watched Carol as she looked around the room, thinking.

“I want to bring her to that conference with me.”

“The one in New York?”

“Yes…Bad idea?”

“Bad if you think for a second you’ll be able to go on a trip with her and not have sex with her.”

“Oh, come on, cut me some slack. I’m a professional.”

“You’re a professional when you don’t want to fuck someone.”

  
“Hush.” Carol smiled at her best friend. She felt a little better having talked about Therese, and she was a little aroused at the idea of staying in a hotel with the young woman.

Abby stood up and grabbed her coffee. “Well, I gotta go. I’m teaching E. E. Cummings this morning.”

“How appropriate.” Carol laughed at her own joke.

Abby was in the door frame on her way out as she looked back at Carol. “I’m bringing my students in this afternoon to show them the new center, so I don’t want to walk in on you fucking your A.D. on your desk!” She winked at Carol and walked out.

 

\--- 

 

“Good morning, Carol.” Therese only said it to be polite, but she did not want to talk to the woman for long. She had made up her mind that she was going to keep a respectful distance from Carol for her own sanity.

“Therese, would you come in here for a moment?” Carol tried to smile at her, but Therese avoided looking in her direction. Therese sat down in the chair she usually sat in across from Carol and didn’t say a word.

“I’m going to a conference in a week to speak about the new center. In New York.” Carol was looking for any kind of reaction out of Therese, and she was pleased when Therese looked up from her hands into Carol’s eyes. Clearly she had piqued her interest. “And I was wondering if you’d like to accompany me, speak about your own work. All of the expenses will be paid from our budget. I thought it’d be fun, us spending some time together.” Carol was rambling like an idiot, and she realized how desperately she wanted Therese to say yes. She knew that she was pushing the boundaries of being professional. She was taking a calculated risk, inviting the young woman along with her. But she wanted to be with Therese in any way she could, and she knew that it wouldn’t raise any flags inviting her colleague on the trip.

Therese’s breath hitched. She was caught off guard, and she knew that she shouldn’t go with Carol. She would only get her hopes up, thinking something would happen between them, and she knew her hopes would be crushed. But Carol was intoxicating, like a drug she couldn’t stay away from. She wanted to be surrounded by Carol, spend every moment in her presence, even though she knew she might get hurt. The idea of being away with her was enough to make her head spin with desire, and she felt butterflies suddenly consume her stomach.

“I would love to go with you.” She grinned at Carol, and Carol grinned back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The slow burn continues, but there are things happening! How did this format work? Did it make sense? Do you like how things are progressing? Please tell me! xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT

The conference was at NYU, and the city was beautiful in the fall. The trees in Central Park were a sunlit orange, as if the sun was perpetually setting everywhere you turned. It was cool, and Carol and Therese walked the campus wearing light coats. The campus was full of students and faculty, lovers on strolls and kids riding bikes. Hundreds of academics attended the conference and mingled with one another, exchanging email addresses and discussing their latest publications. Therese was in heaven. She was undoubtedly shy, but Carol never left her side. She introduced Therese as Dr. Belivet, and she was proud that Carol wanted to show her off. “Dr. Belivet is a shining scholar,” Carol said to almost everyone they talked to. Therese blushed every time Carol introduced her so formally, and when she started to get too nervous, Carol would gently touch her back, a signal of safety and affection. And when Carol’s hand lightly fell to her lower back, Therese felt at ease once more, rejoining the conversation with confidence. 

When Carol stood at the podium presenting her material, Therese stared at her in awe. Of course Carol was amazing in their campus’ center, but seeing her in this context made Therese look at her as if she were a goddess. She was incredibly articulate, delivering her well prepared presentation with poise. She wore a black dress that reached her neck and fell just above her knees, coupled with a pair of black heels. Her hair was parted to the side, and she was wearing black, square framed glasses. Carol had asked Therese how she could add color to her outfit, but Therese thought her all black look was sophisticated. “Wear red lipstick,” Therese suggested, blushing at the image. Carol’s lips were stained red as she stood on the stage. And as Therese sat off to the side of the stage, watching the woman she so desperately wanted to wrap in her arms, she felt such an admiration for the woman wash over her. Carol was smart, brave, strong, and a bit of a smartass. She was cold, distant, withdrawn. And somehow, even through all of the pain Therese endured every moment she was in Carol’s presence, she felt love for her. 

After their presentation, Therese was bombarded with academics waiting to have a chance to speak with her. They were surely attracted to her subtle beauty, but as Carol watched Therese be so strong and confident in her conversations about her work in their center, Carol was flooded with affection for the young woman. She had never seen someone so beautiful and so intelligent all in one. She felt a pang of jealousy overcome her, watching these people become so enamored with her assistant director, and it hit her all at once: she did not just want to sleep with Therese. She wanted to love her. And she knew that once she admitted her feelings for Therese, there would be no stopping them. 

“Hey, movie star,” Carol interrupted Therese from her crowd of people and took her gently by the arm.

“Thank god, please take me away from them.” Therese laughed, overwhelmed with the attention she was getting and with Carol’s touch.

“Let’s go celebrate, Dr. Belivet.” Carol nodded toward the exit door and smirked.

“Yes.” Therese felt her stomach flip.

Carol took her key card to her hotel room out from her bag and allowed Therese to enter her suite. The room smelled of Carol, and Therese felt lucky to be in Carol’s world, even for just an evening. Carol took off her heels before walking to the mini bar and taking a bucket of ice out of the freezer. She grabbed a bottle of champagne from the counter, popped the cork, and poured them both a glass. Therese daringly sat on the edge of Carol’s queen-sized bed, and Carol sat beside her as she handed Therese her glass.

“To you, Therese.” Carol smiled at the young woman as she clinked her glass against hers, and Therese blushed. She was always blushing around Carol.

They sat on the bed together, drinking, talking, laughing, for what seemed like hours. The champagne had made both of their heads fuzzy and their vision a tad blurry, but everything came into focus when their eyes met. 

“Another class, Dr. Aird?”

“Are you trying to get me drunk?” Carol smirked.

“Of course I am,” Therese countered back as she stood to get the bottle from the ice bucket. 

Carol examined Therese’s body as she walked across the room, and she wasn’t sure if she was dizzy from the champagne or her need for the young woman. Carol loved when she wore her glasses with her hair back -- she looked sexy and sophisticated. Carol’s eyes fell to Therese’s legs, bare and thin and smooth. Her collar bones were exposed with the dive of the neckline of her dress, and Carol wanted to put her lips on them. She was getting carried away with herself, thinking that she would ruin their relationship and their professional lives if she even touched the woman. But she couldn’t stop herself from imagining their bodies intertwined, away from the rules and complication that came with their lives at home. 

As Therese turned and began walking back to the bed, she caught Carol’s eyes lingering on her. Emboldened by the buzz from their champagne, Therese did not break eye contact with Carol as she sat their full glasses on Carol’s bedside table. She walked slowly toward Carol, her eyes dark with desire, and she stopped right in front of Carol who was now looking up at Therese. Carol met her gaze as Therese lowered herself onto Carol, and they were at eye level as Therese straddled her lap, wrapping her arms around Carol’s neck. Carol did not touch Therese. She wanted Therese to finish what she started, and Therese knew it. They kept their gaze for a moment longer before Therese let her lips linger on Carol’s. She felt Carol exhale on her mouth, and she was aroused at the game they were playing, touching, but not moving. But as she felt Carol underneath her, she couldn’t wait any longer. Her lips met Carol’s slowly, and they both breathed heavily into the kiss. Therese opened her mouth and let her tongue run against Carol’s upper lip, and her hands found their way into Carol’s hair. Carol broke their kiss and looked into Therese’s eyes as she brought her hands to each of her cheeks.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Carol was aching as Therese pulled her hair gently, pulling her closer.

“Yes.” Therese was never surer of anything in her life.

“Tell me.” Carol dared her with a sly look on her face. She licked her lips.

“Touch me, Carol.” Therese kissed her again, harder this time, and she let out a whimper as Carol’s hands grabbed her ass sitting on her lap. She rocked her hips against Carol as she kissed her, their tongues making circles around each other’s mouths. Therese sucked on Carol’s tongue, and Carol let a moan slip from her mouth as Therese swallowed it. 

Carol’s hands crept to the front of Therese and grabbed her breasts firmly, which granted a moan from the woman in her lap. As Carol sucked on Therese’s neck, Therese began unzipping Carol’s dress and slipped her arms out, allowing Carol’s black lace bra to show. Their breath became heavy with desire, and their movements quickened, not wanting to waste any more time with clothes in their way. Therese looked hungrily at Carol’s breasts spilling out of her bra and unhooked its clasps. Her skin was exposed, her nipples erect, and Therese looked at them only for a moment before finding Carol’s left nipple with her tongue. Carol moaned and pulled on Therese’s hair as her tongue circled her nipple, flicking it slightly before taking the peak in her mouth. She felt Therese become wet on top of her, and she wanted to get her out of her dress.

“Get up,” Carol demanded, her eyes hungry for Therese. Therese obeyed.

“Take off your dress.” Therese unzipped it and let it fall to the floor. Carol stood up to meet Therese for a moment before throwing her onto the bed, and Therese waited for Carol’s next direction.

“Are you wet?” Carol teased as her fingers tugged at the hem of her thong. She planted kisses on her hips, leaving red stains behind.

“God, yes.” Therese whimpered.

Carol rubbed Therese above her thong, and she let out a moan at the contact. “So wet for me, Therese.” Carol looked up at Therese before licking the fabric covering her clit.

“F-fuck.” Therese writhed underneath the woman, aching for her tongue to make contact with her skin.

“Do you want me to lick you?” Carol kissed her inner thighs, enjoying seeing Therese’s back arch underneath her.

“Please,” Therese was desperate.

“Where, darling?” Carol looked up at Therese as she slowly pulled her thong from her hips.

“Carol, please.” Another whimper escaped her mouth.

Carol loved hearing her beg, coaxing the words out of her. 

“Tell me where you want me to lick you, Therese.” Therese’s thong was off, and Carol licked her lips as the pink, swollen flesh throbbed in front of her.

“My c-clit, please, Carol” Therese begged.

Carol kissed her clit, and Therese shook underneath her as she groaned.

“Here, darling?” She kissed again, this time at her center. Carol felt her own thighs become slick with want.

“Yes, Carol, please.”  
Carol hungrily lapped at Therese’s clit, and Therese cried out as her hands disappeared in Carol’s hair. Therese began grinding her pussy against Carol’s tongue, and Carol moaned into her as she sucked her. Carol slipped a finger into Therese and hummed at how tight she was.

“Carol, oh, fuck!” 

“Do you like that, sweetheart?” Carol entered another finger into the young woman and thrusted in and out of her center.

“Yes, oh god—” Therese could barely speak between her moans.

“Is this what you wanted, Therese? For me to fuck you?” She lapped at Therese’s clit as her fingers curled inside of her.

“Carol, I’m going to come, fuck!” She was writhing underneath Carol, her back arching and her hips rolling against Carol’s mouth. She had imagined this moment since her first day, and it didn’t take long for Carol to carry her into ecstasy.

“Come for me, Therese.” Her words were her unravelling, and Therese cried out as she came, her body shaking under Carol as she continued to suck through her orgasm.  
Carol kissed her way up Therese’s body as her breathing calmed and settled her lips on her collar bones. Therese hummed at how soft Carol was being with her now.

“You taste divine,” Carol whispered into Therese’s mouth before lightly kissing her lips, but Therese wasn’t finished. Still high from her orgasm, she moved her hand in between Carol’s thighs, and she moaned feeling Therese’s fingers stroking her. Therese brought her wet fingers to her own lips and sucked them as Carol watched.

“Mmm,” Therese moaned, her eyes staring into Carol’s. “I want more.”

“Lay down,” Carol directed, becoming stern and assertive. Therese followed direction, hungry for another taste.

Carol straddled Therese and kissed her neck, grinding her hips on Therese’s thigh. She was dripping, and she needed more. She kneeled above Therese and put her knees above her shoulders before lowering herself onto Therese’s mouth.

“Taste.”

Therese didn’t need to be told twice. She kissed Carol’s center, and her thighs were shaking as Therese grabbed them to support her weight.

“Such a tease, Therese.” Carol looked down into Therese’s eyes, and she couldn’t wait anymore. Carol grabbed the young woman’s throat and pushed her face into her. Therese’s tongue was ready for the contact, and Carol inhaled sharply at the warmth.

“Oh god, Therese, fuck,” Carol’s hand remained on the girl’s throat, and Therese loved her fingers pressing into her skin. Carol braced herself with her other hand grabbing the headboard, allowing her hips to roll on Therese’s tongue. 

“Do you like when I ride you?” Therese was moaning underneath her, which drove Carol mad.

“I didn’t expect for you to be this g-good,” Carol stuttered out, words stifled by moans. Her sounds became low, throaty, and she was close. Therese moved one of her hands from Carol’s thighs to insert two fingers into her, curling the moment they entered her, and Carol cried out. Therese had never seen someone look so beautiful, and it made her lap at Carol harder, faster. 

“I’m going to come, Therese,” Carol breathed out, the pleasure so intense that her breathing hitched. She dared to look down at the young woman underneath her and watching her devour her was Carol’s undoing. Her body shook on top of Therese as she rode out her orgasm. 

Carol slipped her body down onto Therese’s, their bodies touching at every contact point. She breathed heavily on top of her, and Therese stroked her hair.

“Why did we wait this long?” Carol laughed, completely satisfied.

“You’re a tease,” Therese replied before wrapping her arms around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK I have no idea how this ended up xx


End file.
